Another Twilight
by BeccyRox22
Summary: Bella's first day at Forks High School goes differently. Alice and Bella become best friends, but her brother Edward always seems wary of Bella. Same coupling, Cullens are vampires ect.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early, the sun streaming through my big bay window. I rolled over, tears already welling up in my dark brown eyes, today was probably the last day I would wake up to sunshine for a long time the thought made my chest feel tight. In less than a few hours I was moving to Forks, a small insignificant town where it rains almost constantly, my dad Charlie who is also chief of police in Forks, seamed almost happy that I was going to live with him, but I still had this lump in my throat, I was leaving everything I loved behind, my mum Renée, my best friend Lucy who was still trying to convince me to stay, but I had made my decision for many different reasons, one my mum needed to spent more time with Phil her long-term boyfriend, who plays baseball for a living and so he has to move around a lot, and then reason number two I feel like something is missing from my uneventful life, I'm not completely sure what it is yet, maybe I miss my dad, or maybe I just need a change in my life?

My mobile started buzzing and vibrating it's way off my bedside table, I tried to catch it but of course it fell to the floor. I quickly snatched it up and pressed the answer button, before checking caller-id "Hello Lucy" I said trying to stop my voice from breaking. "Bella…I'm really going miss you" she said choking back tears.

"I'm going to miss you too Lucy, but I'm only a phone-call or email away" the lump in my throat was getting bigger

"I know and I get to come and stay with you for awhile, but um yeah, well anyway I'll be round yours in a hour, to help you pack" she sniffed

"Okay, thank you Lucy, I'll see you soon" I replied hanging up the phone. I glanced round my bare room, most of my stuff was packed…well three suitcases of it. I had so many memories of this house, the small fire in the kitchen when my mum tried to cook, the small flood when my mum left the bath running, I felt a smile tugging up the sides of my mouth. My beautiful erratic mother who was more of a teenager than myself, with her habit of depending on others to do things for her. I would miss my mum, she was so incredibly important to me.

I shook the thought out of my head, she would be fine. She had Phil to look after her, to comfort her, and to love her.

I showered hastily and quickly got dressed, I decided to wear my dark faded blue jeans and my favourite shirt, a sleeve-less, white eyelet lace. Walking down the stairs I was overwhelmed by the smell of pancakes and burning.

"Mum?" I called out warily

"I'm in the kitchen"

One half eaten burnt pancake later, their was a timid knock on the door, I went to answer it but apparently Phil got there first. Lucy stood in my hallway with her blonde hair messy, her blue eyes puffy and her normally tanned skin looking surprisingly pale. In her hands she held a small cactus.

"I though you might like a little reminder of….well here" she said handing me the cactus. I smiled at her "Thank you, this will be fun to poke people with" I replied and she giggled. Lucy and I carried my bags downstairs and lugged them into the car.

When all my stuff was in the back of my mums car. I checked my purse to make sure I had my tickets and passport, then I stood in front of my house for one last time and quietly let out a sigh.

I said bye to Phil I gave Lucy a long hug and I got in the car as my mum and I drove towards the airport with the windows rolled down.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the airport my chest started to feel tight again, I looked at my mums child-like eyes.

"I going to miss you mum, are you sure you will be okay?" I asked the realisation that I was actually leaving my mum.

"Bella you are a beautiful, mature young lady and you deserve to go and live your life, and do what you want not to have to baby sit me!"

We both laughed, I gave her a kiss on the cheek then grabbed my suitcases and parka jacket from the boot, luckily two of them had wheels so I could just pull them but then I had to sling the other bag over my shoulder and try and hold the parka jacket.

I trudged into the airport pulling my suitcases and my jacket, I checked in my bags and then I had to wait for my flight.

My parka jacket was slung over my arm, I found a book store and decided to buy The Da Vinci Code hopefully I would become so engrossed in the book I wouldn't worry about the long flight ahead. After quickly getting some food and a drink, I went a sat in the departure lounge waiting for my flight. About five and a half hours later I had arrived in Seattle, and I boarded the small plane that would take me to Port Angeles. I was surprised that none of my bags got lost, but the trip was making me tired and my eyelids where getting heavier.

I drifted off to sleep in the small plane, I was later woken by the jostle of people stumbling off the plane. I stretched and followed the line of people making there way to the exit, I quickly put my parka on and slung my purse over my shoulder. I made my way to the luggage collection to wait for my bags. A tap on my shoulder made me whirl around my dad smiled at me his moustache looking bushy as ever, he put his arms round me and gave me an awkward hug.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Bells, you got your bags yet?"

"Nope but here they are now" I said pointing towards my black and blue suitcases. Charlie got my bags and he pulled one suitcase and I pulled the other he also held my shoulder bag. When we arrived at his cruiser I quickly scowled at the lights on the top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

We arrived back at my new home and It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs, I glanced round the small purple room the old desk in the corner and the rocking chair where all from my childhood. I reached into my bag and got out the cactus Lucy had given me and I put it on my bedside table. I unpacked my clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe then I got out my laptop and set it up on the desk. It was almost 6 O'clock and I was already sleepy, Charlie made me some beans on toast, I checked my email…nothing yet, then I settled down for the night. The constant crashing of rain made it hard to sleep but eventually I drifted off.

I could of screamed when my alarm clock went off the next morning informing me it was time to get up for school. I had a quick shower and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo, I then got dressed, roughly dried my dark brown thick hair and got all my school stuff packed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting there with a big plate of waffles and a coffee.

"You excited for your first day of school" he said between mouthfuls of waffles. I rolled my eyes "Yes Dad I'm ecstatic"

He tried to get me to eat some waffles but I was too nervous to eat.

I would have to walk to school today as I didn't have a car, Charlie said he knew someone with an old car for sale so maybe I could look into that later.

The walk to school wasn't too long but it was cold and wet, I had just made it too the school car park, when I was suddenly splashed by a huge amount of water, the culprit was a old dark grey car that was driving too fast. I stood frozen on the sidewalk, _great _I though _now I'm going to get phenomia and die._

A Shiny silver Volvo passed round the massive puddle and stopped, a girl with short black spiky hair got out and hurried over to me. She was beautiful and very petite she had very pale skin and the grace of a professional ballet dancer.

"Are you okay your soaking, would you like to get in our car we will turn the heaters up full blast?" she said with a high musical voice.

"I'll make your car wet" was my simple reply, she laughed and pulled me along to her car. A blonde girl got out of the car followed closely by a very big muscular boy they where both stunning, the girl looked like a goddess, the boy was handsome but very scary at the same time.

"We will go find her some warm clothes" said the blonde girl before turning on her heel and heading towards the school office, with the muscular boy hot on her heels.

The black haired girl opened the door and gently but with great force pushed me into the back seat, she then went round to the other side and got in as well. I only noticed there where another two boys in the car, the both turned round in their seats to look at me, the boy in the passenger seat had honey-blonde hair and a strange expression on his perfect pale face. I tuned my head to look at the boy behind the wheel, I looked into is eyes I actually gasped, he had dark eyes almost black, also he had bronze coloured hair and the most perfect, beautiful face I have ever in my entire life seen. I quickly yanked my gaze away from him to the girl next to me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen!, this is Jasper Hale" she said gesturing to the blonde boy, she then moved her hand to the bronze haired boy "and this is Edward, my brother"

"I..I'm…bbella" I stuttered not only from the cold.

"How are you feeling" the boy named Japer asked me

"Cold" I replied with a small smile,

"Don't worry Emmet and Rosalie will bring you back some warm clothes soon, then you can go and see the nurse" Alice said.

"Jasper I need to get to class, will you look after my car" Edward said with a hint of desperation and anger in his amazing voice, Jasper nodded once, and Edward quickly got out of the warm car and darted towards the main building. I stared at the front seat, did I do something wrong? I asked myself, I decided to voice my question "Did I do something?" I asked the pretty girl Alice, she smiled at me sympathetically.

"No, you didn't do anything, Edward is just paranoid at being late to class" she scoffed

A few minuets later the blonde girl was back with a pile of clothes, Alice pulled me out of the toasty warm car as we headed off towards the toilets. She stood outside the door while I changed into tracksuit bottoms with the school logo on them and a plain white T-shirt also with the logo on, they smelled brand new and fresh, so at least I wasn't wearing someone's dirty left over's I thought to myself cheerfully. When I opened the door, Alice handed me my school bag.

"Very stylish, come on we have to get you to the nurse" Alice stated while smiling brightly. When we arrived at the nurses office, Alice had to leave me to go to class, but she said she would save me a seat at lunch. The rather large and old nurse hustled me in to the warm cosy room and sat me down on the hospital-style bed. After checking me over the nurse turned to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry this mustn't be a very good first day, I cant believe that some inconsiderate person just splashed you like that, it just shows that no-one pays attention anymore"

"Well" I laughed "It could have been worse I suppose, at least Alice was nice enough to look after me"

"Yes she a lovely girl"

"So can I go to class yet?" I asked hopefully

The nurse scowled "Honey just have a nice hot chocolate and relax, I'm sure you can go to class soon, I wonder if we should call Chief Swan?"

"No!" I yelped "Please don't call him, he will panic then he will ring my mum and she will panic, I'm fine really"

"Okay I wont call him, but you need something to get the colour back in your cheeks, wait here" she said before shuffling out the door.

Two hot chocolate's later I was given the okay to go to class, someone had gone to the office and got all my papers for me, and someone had even drawn me a map. I found my first class easily which was English, I was given the reading list and sent to an unoccupied desk at the back. The lesson ended quickly and now I had to deal with the scary thought of lunch.

I made my way to the small cafeteria I saw the Cullen's sitting at a separate table the other side of the hall. I grabbed a tray and went to the salad section, Alice noticed me and waved her pale hand frantically at me to join them, I could of sworn Edward looked very angry at her. As I was making my way over to there table I was stopped by a blonde-haired boy with a cheeky baby face and way too much hair-gel.

"Hi I'm Mike, you must be Isabella Swan" he said holding out his hand, I cautiously balanced the tray in one hand and used my other hand shake his, and I said "It's just Bella" The tray wobbled dangerously luckily Mike had good reflexes, he caught and steadied it.

"Would you like to sit with me today?" he asked politely

"Oh-um I would but Alice Cullen asked me to sit with her…" I trailed off wondering who's invitation to accept, I glanced at Alice's table she smiled at me, Edward looked….frustrated but not at me at Mike, when the two boys met gazes, Mike mumbled an excuse and left me stranded in the middle of the hall. Alice waved again so I continued my way over to her table, and sat down opposite the beautiful blonde Rosalie, with Edward to her right. "Oh yay!" Alice squealed "You're sitting with us" her enthusiasm seamed to rub off on me so I laughed and smiled back at her.

"Sorry about Alice she gets excited over new things" The muscular boy Emmet said with an adorable grin, everyone laughed at that little statement. Even Edward who's face had now softened was sharing a small laugh he looked amazing when he was happy, I think I began to stare at him again, I looked down at their tray's they all had untouched food in front them, I decided not to say anything I wouldn't want to upset anyone. I picked at my salad not really caring what I ate as my attention was on these five beautiful people I was sharing a table with.

"So Bella when did you arrive in Forks?" Rosalie asked kindly

"Only yesterday" I replied

"You must be tired" she stated

"Yeah. But I think that cold shower this morning woke me up" I laughed and everyone else joined in. Alice, Rosalie and I talked non-stop for most of the lunch hour. I let out a small groan when the bell rang.

"What lesson do you have next Bella?" Alice asked me, I had to check on my timetable.

"Oh Gym" I mumbled

"Oh wow Edward and I are in that class next" she replied clapping her small hands. The three of us walked to the surprisingly large gym.

"Oh Damn, I forgot my kit, it's in my locker, wait here" Alice demanded before running back towards the main building. I sneaked a looked at Edward, he was looking at me, I held his gaze until he looked away.

"So…um are you still cold?" he asked me, obviously trying to make conversation. "Nope I'm toasty warm" I replied, well that was a lie, I had goose-pimples on my arms. He smiled a half-crooked smile that melted my heart "Well apparently your body doesn't agree" he said as he reached his hand and put it on my arm, I flinched as I felt an electric pulse shoot up my arm It was a pleasant feeling but it made me jump, he instantly pulled his arm away his face looked pained, did he think I didn't want him to touch me?

"Um I should go tell the coach Alice will be late" he stated and then turned on his heel and stalked off towards the hall, I stared open-mouthed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few seconds I felt a cold hand tap on my shoulder,

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked me worriedly, I realised my mouth was open so I decided I should properly close it, but I was confused, one minuet he was touching me the next he was running away.

"I'm okay, we should probably get to gym" I replied absent-mindedly. When we arrived in the hall Edward wasn't there, my heart sank. I didn't ask Alice about it I was too cowardly. Luckily seeing as it was my first day the teacher didn't make me participate. Alice and I walked quietly towards the car-park, I could tell she wanted to say something.

"I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your evening" she said whilst giving my a hug "and don't worry about it, it will work out" she walked over to the shiny Volvo, Edward was already in the front seat he didn't look as me, as he sped out the parking lot. I donned my coat and stumbled my way home.

**APOV**

We where speeding home as usual, my hand was intertwined with Jasper's he could feel the concern radiating from me. I needed to tell Edward something but not in front of the others, so I used my mind.

_Edward, I know your upset about what happened today, but don't be. When or if you talk to her tomorrow everything will be okay, I know your frustrated about your confused feelings towards Bella but soon you will know exactly how you feel. Besides your going to have to talk to her anyway, your in her biology class._

I smiled brightly Edward didn't know Bella was going to become a very big part of our family, he was oblivious to the fact he was going to fall in love with her, unless of course his stubbornness got in the way then he would be alone and annoying. Edward has a habit of dwelling on bad things. I glanced at Edwards face I could tell he was angry as his eyebrows were practically joined together above his nose.

When we got back to our house the words I didn't want to hear where spoken.

"Alice I need to speak with you…now" his voice hard and stubborn, I sighed, released Jaspers hand and swiftly followed Edward to the kitchen we never used, then he turned on me.

"Alice" he said calmly "I don't know if I can be around Bella"

"Edward you can I've seen it"

"Alice please why are you doing this to me?" he replied with defeated in his voice

"Because she going to become my best friend!" I shouted, he face softened for a second, then hardened.

"What have you seen" he demanded, as I bit my lip

"Well um…lets just say Bella is going to become a…big part of our lives andshe's coming over tomorrow night_._" I mumbled, I heard several gasps but I already knew my family where listening. Edwards face was comical his mouth was hanging open, I'm guessing he saw where the rest of my thoughts went, especially the one where him and Bella are going to fall in love.

"I cant" he sighed

"Cant what!" I replied practically screaming

"I cant fall in love with her, without killing her"

Several more gasps filled my ears, Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to hunt" he said before running out of the house.

I strolled into the lounge then I saw five stunned faces already questioning me for answers, this was going to be fun.

**BPOV**

When I got home I went up to my room and decided to ring Lucy I grabbed my phone and typed in her number, she answered on the third ring.

"Hi Lucy how are you?" I asked her

"I'm okay obviously, I miss you loads though"

"I miss you too"

"How was your first day at school?"

"Educational as I expected"

"Haha(!) did you make and friends?"

"Um yeah this girl called Alice was nice, but her brother was a bit weird though"

"Weird how, is he good looking?"

"Well yeah I suppose but it's almost like he is scared of me"

We talked a little more about Alice's family but then Charlie came home so I had to go.

"I've got to go, Charlie's home and he knows someone with a car for sale, I will ring you soon" I said before hanging up the phone.

As I trudged down the stairs I noticed a red pick-up truck outside my house.

"Dads who's car is that?" I asked him

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La push?"

"Vaguely"

"Well he cant use it anymore so he sold it too me"

"You already have a car?" I said confused

"Yes, but it's your car now, think of it as a home-coming present"

"Wow, really?" I rushed outside and admired my new truck, it was a descent car really.

"Thanks dad!" I shouted to him, he just smiled and tossed me the keys, obviously forgetting my hand-eye coordination skills where less than average, so I quickly bent down and snatched them up before Charlie could laugh at me.

That night Charlie ordered pizza, as I laid in bed all I could think about was Edward Cullen, I was obsessed. And even as I drifted off to sleep the image in my head was of his perfect face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up with a headache, I had a long shower and then when I was getting dressed then I remembered I had my car and I smiled to my self. I hurried out of house, and quickly got into my faded red truck. I arrived at school early, so I trudged around for awhile until I bumped into the tiny pixie Alice.

"Hi Bella, what are you up too tonight?" she asked excitedly

"Um just homework" I replied

"Why don't you come to our house tonight?" she smiled at me eagerly, I really didn't want to disappoint her, so I sighed and gave in.

"Sure, I would love too" I replied

Alice walked me to my first class which was math, and again said she would save me a seat at lunch. I went grudgingly into the room, the teacher sent me to a seat at the back, next to a girl with dark hair and glasses. When I sat next to her she quietly said, "Hi I'm Angela, I hope your enjoying forks" her cheeks flushing.

I understood how much courage she used to say hi to me, so I smiled back and said "I'm Bella, and Forks is nice a bit different from Phoenix though"

"I'll bet, I never been there but I know it's very hot and sunny…all the time" she replied giggling, until the teacher shot us death glares for talking. When the lesson finished I made my way to the lunch hall, I grabbed a sandwich and went and sat with Alice and the rest of the Cullen's, Emmet was declaring how he was going beat Jasper in an arm wrestle later, Edward was betting on Jasper, and Alice, Rosalie and I where talking about the new Johnny Depp film, I realised that everyone was staring at us, and I wasn't exactly sure why. When lunch finished Angela rushed over to me and offered to walk me to my next class, when I told her it was biology she grinned and told me that was her next class too. As we where walking along the halls I saw Mike running up to us.

"Hi guys, so um Bella what's your next class" he asked me

"Biology with Mr Banner" I replied

"Cool me too" he said whilst wearing a pleased smiled. When we arrived at the classroom, Angela and Mike where still talking about the possibility of a snow fall within the next few days. Mr Banner quickly introduced himself and sent me to an empty table at the back, I shuffled quickly towards the desk and I smiled, at least I had a table to myself.

I had just got settled when Edward Cullen made a grand entrance, he quickly apologised to Mr Banner for being late, then he made his way towards me, towards my table.

My heart stopped then quickly picked up a faster rhythm, my cheeks flushed as he sat in the seat next to me.

I didn't know if I should say anything, I wanted too, but I wasn't sure if I could speak without saying something utterly stupid. Mr Banner came round each table handing out a microscope and slides as today we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and then label them accordingly. I had already done this lab in my old school but today I would have to work with the perfect boy next to me.

We mumbled to each other about the answers, and where the first to finish. He finally looked at me his gold eyes searching for something in my brown eyes, it was unnerving I couldn't look away, but I felt like he was trying to get into my mind to find out my deepest darkest secrets.

"So your coming to our house tonight?" he asked me randomly

"Oh..um…yes?" I stuttered, he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

He didn't say anything else for the rest of the lesson, and he bolted out of the classroom the second the bell rang, my next lesson was gym, Alice and Edward should be in that class as well.

When I made it to the sports hall I noticed Alice talking to Edward outside the hall, she noticed me and quickly ran over to me. We quickly went into the changing rooms and put on our sports kit.

Today we where playing dodge ball the most violent game ever invented, I shivered at the thought of all the injuries I might sustain. Edward and Alice where both on the opposite team, I stood at the back and hoped I wouldn't die. The balls started being thrown, Alice and Edward didn't do much which I was surprised about, just as I was feeling safe a red ball was flying straight towards my head, my hand flew up to protect my face, the ball bounced from my hands straight into Mike's blonde head, he winced and quickly put his hand to his head. I ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Mike, I'm really am sorry, are you okay?" I rushed my words my hands had instantly gone to his head checking for blood or lumps, luckily I found neither.

"I'm okay Bella really I'm fine" he replied grinning, my hands where still on his head, he reached up and pulled my hands into his. My breath caught

did Mike like me? I asked myself, I quickly un lodged my hands as the gym teacher called,

"Bella, honey next time try to get someone on the opposite team" he shouted sarcastically, as I blushed and tried to stop the tears from falling, my tear ducts where connected to my emotions, embarrassment, anger and basically any heightened emotion would set me off.

Luckily the coach let me sit out for the rest of the game, I noticed Edward was looking at me his face was concerned. I also noticed he was giving Mike death glares.

When the lesson finished I slowly walked to my car, when Alice came bounding up behind me.

"Hi Bella, your still coming over tonight?" she said bubbling with excitement

"Sure, I said I was in" I replied, Alice was a truly wonderful person.

"Cool you can follow us home, but I'll ride with you anyway" she said,

we got in my truck and followed the Volvo home, Alice was talking about a shopping trip she was planning soon and had already decided that I was going with her as-well. We followed the Volvo all the way to a quiet secluded road, when we arrived at the house, I gasped. It was like a mansion, it was modern but at the same time it had a classical look.

When I got out the car Alice quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps and into her house, it was amazing inside. They had every gadget you could think of, a massive plasma TV a very expensive sound system and a impressive games system. My mouth was hanging open Alice just giggled at me, then an older man with blonde hair and women with rich coloured caramel hair came into the sitting room.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" said the blond man.

"Your home…is amazing" I said still gawking at everything.

Edward and the others had come into the room, Emmet came next to me and put a heavy arm around my shoulder.

"So Bells do you like our crib" he said grinning.

"Yes, it's pretty cool" I replied returning his grin.

"Hey you should come and see my room" Alice said before pulling me up a flight of stairs and into a room the size of my house, she had shelves of beauty products and loads of girlie DVD's. I was in girl heaven I thought to myself, she then decided I should see Edwards room, so she pulled me up another flight of stairs and into a room at the far end of the corridor, when she pushed me in I gasped aloud there was a whole wall full of CD's, books and DVD's, Edward was sitting at a desk his laptop was starting up. He smiled at me "Like what you see?" he asked gesturing to his music collection, I strolled over eyeing the CD cases he had all types of music from jazz to rock, I only noticed now that Alice had left me alone, in Edwards room, my cheeks started to flush at the thought. I continued to study his music collection, he came and stood beside me.

"Any requests?" he asked me politely

"Um, there are so many to chose from" I mumbled

He laughed a musical laugh, and I quickly glanced at him.

"I think Alice is setting us up" he stated

"Oh…I….um" I replied sounding like an utter idiot

He leaned slightly closer he eyes full of anguish and desire, I couldn't help it I leaned closer too, then I don't know what came over me, maybe it was looking into his hypnotizing eyes but I leaned in even closer and touched my lips to his, they where cold and felt like marble. His arms quickly snaked round my waist, and my hands knotted in his hair, he kissed me back now, holding me tighter, I sighed and sagged into his arms. I heard his bedroom door open I quickly turned to see a strawberry blonde girl glaring at me, she then sank into a crouch and started growling and hissing at me. As she leapt at me I felt Edward jump protectively in front of me.

"Tanya What are you doing!" he yelled just as Emmet and Jasper jumped on her, wrestling her to the ground she was still growling at me.

"What the hell!" I shouted, my heart was pounding from fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

I quickly sneaked out of Edwards room, I knew Bella wouldn't notice…yet, I smiled to myself, oh how I loved love!

As I made my way downstairs, I saw Rosalie and Emmet snuggled on the sofa, watching a film, my smile grew even bigger, everyone in my family now had someone to love. I quickly found my way into Jasper's arms, he smiled too as he sensed my happy mood, I went into the kitchen and found Esme studying cooking books, she looked up when I entered closely followed by Jasper. She quickly noticed my excited expression,

"Alice, you beautiful little pixie, what are you up too?" she asked before giving me a motherly kiss on my fore-head.

"Oh I'm just playing Cupid, where is Carlisle" I replied smiling,

"He's in his office doing paperwork, and don't change the subject, have you set Edward and Bella up" she asked beaming at me.

"I just left them upstairs, and if I'm correct they should be kissing right…." I didn't get to finish my sentence a vision came into my head.

"Tanya's here, and she's not happy" I mumbled, then we all heard the hissing coming from upstairs.

I heard Emmet and Jasper ran at vampire speed up the stairs, I was still rooted to the ground, then I heard Bella frantic voice, I raced up the stairs, followed closely by Esme and Rosalie, when I finally reached the end room Edward was crouched in front on Bella, he was glaring at Tanya who was pinned to the floor by Emmet and Jasper, I hurriedly stepped over them and quickly grabbed Bella round the waist and jumped through the full sized window at the back of Edwards room, when Bella and I hit the ground, she let out a small gasp.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her

"I….uh…..what happened?" she replied dazed looking up at Edwards window.

"That was Tanya, she doesn't normally act like that, but seeing you with Edward made her upset" I tried to explain.

"We just jumped through a window….how?" she asked calmly

"Bella there is something you should know about us, but for know lets go talk to Carlisle" I said whilst pulling her back into the house.

Carlisle was upstairs trying to calm Tanya, something had happened in her Denali Coven I overheard. Carlisle heard Bella and I re-enter the house, he came downstairs and led us into the kitchen to examine Bella.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked her softly

"I think I'm okay" she replied staring into space

"How is she?" I questioned Carlisle

"She's fine, just a bit of shock" he replied putting a hand on my shoulder "well done for getting her out of there quickly, there has been some trouble in Denali, Irina was attacked by a rouge group of…our kind, Tanya is very upset she came here to ask for help, then she saw Edward and Bella, which made things worse, she's very sorry though"

"Should we tell Bella about…us" I asked him cautiously, he though about it for a moment "Maybe, but not right now"

Edward, Rosalie and Emmet all came down the stairs, where is Jasper? I thought directly at Edward.

"He's upstairs with Esme, trying to calm Tanya" he said, he went over to Bella who was sitting motionlessly on the sofa.

"Bella can you hear me, are you okay?" he gently asked her, whilst putting his hands over hers, she took a deep breath and whispered

"Your different from other people…what are you?"

**Hi guys, just thought I would leave a quick note, sorry this chapter is so short, I don't really have time to write loads, so I made a quick one to keep you going until I can write more. I really love writing POV's in Alice's perspective she is so fun!**

**Also what's this about "rouge vampire's" I hear you ask? Well my friends you will have to wait for some answers ! **

**I hope your enjoying it, and be prepared for more dramatic moments ! **

**Oh and thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed it makes me really happy and makes me want to jump up and down…and obviously write more!**

**Beccy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

I sat on the massive sofa Edward cautiously kneeled in front of me, his golden eye's stared deeply into mine, he slowly put his hands on top of mine, I took at deep breath and spoke the words that had been haunting me.

"Your different from other people…what are you?"

"Bella, my family and I…well we're-" He never finished as Emmet quickly interrupted,

"Bella basically we're vampires"

I sat there my mind, screaming at me _Vampires! _The grimace on Edwards face made me realise Emmet wasn't lying, my heart pounded in my chest, I looked round at the rest of The Cullen's they all looked sombre.

"Is that why your eyes change colour?" I asked

"Yes, when we are hungry are eyes are black, but when we feed they turn golden" Edward replied nervously

Then it hit me, _Feed? _I thought to myself, as in human blood, my face must of shown my thoughts.

"Bella we hunt animals not people" Alice said reassuringly whilst carefully sitting next to me on the couch.

"I think I should go home now" I stated

"I'll drive you" Alice said, Edward quickly gave her a look, she ignored it before walking me outside.

Alice drove me home, she was speeding well at least trying too in my old truck. She pulled up into my driveway put her hand on mine.

"Bella I'm so sorry you had to find out about us this way, but we're not bad, we're just like you, only with a different kind of diet" she said giving me a small smile, before hopping out of my truck and disappearing.

I slowly made my way inside my warm home, surprised to see my dad sitting in the lounge with Billy and Jacob, both of them had changed Billy obviously got more wrinkled and grey haired, Jacob had grown his hair, but he still had a cheeky smile.

"Hey Bella you remember Jacob and Billy right?" he asked me

"Well don't you guys look different" I stated, they all laughed

"So how were the Cullen's?" Billy asked suspiciously, Jacob kicked him lightly in the leg, I decided to leave that conversation there, we had dinner and then Jacob wanted to show me what he had fixed up in my car, before my dad bought it, so we donned our coats and went outside, I mainly watched as he fiddled around under the hood.

"So I remade the engine, and I fixed the radiator" he said, closing the trunk.

"Wow, that's really cool" I replied quite stunned how he could actually understand what goes on in a car, I decided to try and find out what his dad was talking about earlier,

"So, um why doesn't your dad like the Cullen's " I asked sounding awkward

"Um no reason" he answered quickly looking at the ground, I smiled at him.

"You know you can tell me" I said softly attempting to flirt

"Well it's kind of a secret" he replied sheepishly

"I wont tell, I promise"

"Well, have you ever noticed there really weird, like they don't eat"

"Yeah"

"Well did you know apparently the Quileute tribe is descended from wolves, and that at long time ago, there was an enemy clan called the cold ones also known as the Cullen's?" he said laughing at the sentence

"Cold one's, and I thought they only moved here a few years ago"

"We call them cold one's because it less obvious than saying vampires, and maybe they only just moved back" he stated, trying to rub out a small scratch on my car.

Everything was clicking into place, I smiled pretending to laugh at the story, Jacob started laughing too.

After Billy and Jacob went home, I sat in my room staring into space.

I had a warm shower, letting the water beat down onto my back, was this all just a sick joke? But how did Alice jump out the window whilst carrying me? All these questions roamed around in my mind until I got out the shower and stumbled into my cosy bed, my dreams were haunted by vampires.

**Hi guys, I'm not sure I like this chapter, I didn't know how I would want Bella to react to the Cullen's secret, and I'm not sure I like how Jacobs tell her of the legends. Please let me know if you think it's okay. I'm also having mega writers block, so any ideas let me know ! **


End file.
